Let's Vacation inDISNEYWORLD!
by ifairyu
Summary: After a few years the Cullens decide to take theire "Entire" family on a vacation. But to where exactly? Well to none other than..the world famous DISNEYWORLD in Florida. Let's see what troubles happen to Bella & Edward.. After BD & a One-shot. or is it?


**A/N: hey fellas! Wassup? Enjoying your summer? I know I am! I know I haven't updated my latest story WHAT A GIRL WANTS lately, but I will! Eventually….anyway! this one I just thought of out of the blue. I hope you like it! Its originally supposed to be a one shot, but tell me if I should continue! **

**LOVE YA !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. Or Disneyworld.**

Family Outing…..to DISNEYWORLD!!!!! 

Bella's POV

"Mommy! Come on!! I want to get to the pool, pretty please!!! Why are you going so slow today!?" Renesmee says. She has a very tight grip on my hand and is practically dragging me towards the door of our suite. I laughed at her excitement.

"Why won't you go ahead and tell Aunt Zafrina to go with you? Or maybe Uncle Emmett? Mommy and Daddy will come out soon, promise," I say to her. She nodded eagerly and shot off to the other suites on the floor. I watched her as she knocked rapidly on the Amazon Coven's door and then alternating to Emmett and Rosalie's door. She looked so adorable in her pink swimsuit that Alice got her, her bronze hair tied in pigtails and with that look of determination on her face just made her look even more cute.

The entire family had decided to have some time together and when I mean the whole family, I literally meant the WHOLE family. Everyone was here. The Denali Coven, the Amazon Coven, the Irish Coven, some of the nomads, and heck, even some of the Volturi came…well mostly just Aro. He really likes little Renesmee and acts like her grandfather. He spoils her every chance he gets. Our entire 'family' occupied the whole top floor.

So when the family was planning our little outing, guess who suggested Disneyworld? Emmett of course, and obviously we went because Renesmee has be raving about meeting all the princesses. So here we are, in one of the sunniest places in the United States of America and we're about to go out midday to the pool; I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that we have to be insane to go out because with risk of exposure right? WRONG. It's been a few years and I've mastered my shielding ability. It's advanced now to not only shield the mind, but also our bodies. So now when we step in the sun, we won't sparkle. Comes in handy, doesn't it?

"Love? Are you ready to go?" I heard Edward's voice whisper right in my ear. I felt him slowly snake his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his embrace, basking in his touch just for a second longer.

"Yes, but there's just a few things left I need," I stepped out of his arms and turned around to look at him. He was only in a pair of green swim trunks and some flip flops, his chest was bare. He looked utterly sinful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I let go before he could.

"Bella," he whined, breathlessly. "It's hard for me to handle your teasing when you're dressed like you are, love." I looked down at myself. I was just in a midnight blue bikini set with a pair of flip flops. I just shrugged off his exaggeration and went to gather my stuff. I grabbed three pairs of sunglasses, a bottle of sun block, a book, the room key, my cell phone, and a sun hat. I shoved all of those things in a tote bag, haphazardly as I slipped on a white knitted cover up/shawl. I slipped on my white framed sunglasses and handed Edward his black sunglasses.

"Is this better?" I gestured to the cover up that I was wearing as I slung the tote bag over my shoulder.

"Actually, I'd prefer you in less clothing," he suggested. I laughed a bit as I playfully slapped his chest lightly before lacing my fingers with his. He chuckled a bit too as we made our way to the elevator, it seems like our 'family' has already left for the pool.

The elevator ride down from the 25th floor was silent, but peaceful. Guess what song was playing in the elevator? None other than Clair De Lune. At the beginning, Edward and I discussed how classical music has stooped down to elevator background music, but other than that we just enjoyed each other's company. The elevator doors finally emerged once we hit the lobby and we made our way hand in hand to the pull while ignoring the stares at the same time.

When we stepped out into the pool area, the sight was like a scene from a picture of the perfect family. The children (mainly just Renesmee and Nahuel) were playing around in the pool, the men were playing a game of water polo, the women were sitting in their chairs sunbathing and gossiping, and the elderly (Esme, Carlisle, Aro, etc.) would just sit in their chairs and talk amongst themselves. Edward and I took our seats on our chairs under an umbrella. I took out my sun hat and my book while Edward popped in his earphones to his I-pod. We just sat there, me reading my book and him listening to his music, while hold hands. I don't know how long we've stayed there, but I didn't care. Being there like that was just so relaxing.

"Bella? I'm going to go inside to go get Renesmee a drink for when she gets thirsty. I'll be right back," he says, squeezing my hand comfortingly before letting go. I just nodded my head, too engrossed in my book. I could feel his presence leaving, and so I was left there alone with my book. I didn't mind being alone, reading, but I wasn't alone for long because there was a shadow in front of me blocking my sun. I looked up to see an olive skin toned man around twenty years old. He had black spiky hair, blue eyes and had a smirk on his face. He was only in a pair of swim trunks. I sighed as I marked my page and put my book down.

"May I help you?" I asked as politely as I could. Somehow he reminded me so much of Mike Newton. I giggled a bit at my comparison. He seemed to have taken my giggle as encouragement because his smirk became more pronounced on his face and his body language showed more confidence.

"Yes, you can. Well I'm hoping that I can help because I just couldn't help but to ask, did it hurt?," he stated. I was confused for a moment. "When you fell down from heaven." Realization dawned on me on what he was trying to do; he was using pick up lines on me. And not very good ones at that.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said, crossing my arms and leaning back onto my seat.

"Because you owe me a drink." I tried to ignore him and looking in other directions, but he would always step to block my view. "Because when I saw you, I dropped mine." I sighed again before I looked up at him from the top of my sunglasses as they slid down on my nose.

"Are you done yet? Because I don't have time for this," I sighed. He just smirked at me again. I rolled my eyes. I bet he's thinking that I'm just playing hard to get. Idiots.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"This seat wouldn't be if you sat down," I said while pointing to my own chair and Edward's.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you."

"Have I seen you before somewhere?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a female impersonator."

"Hey baby, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter."

"Your body is like a temple."

"Sorry, there are no services today."

"I would go to the end of the world for you."

"But would you stay there?"

"You know if I could see you naked, I would die happy."

"Well, did you know if I saw you naked, I would die laughing?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'F' and 'U' together."

"I'd go through anything for you."

"Good! Then you can start by going through the door." I was getting tired of his antics, but it was funny to watch him squirm, trying to think of other things to say.

"You-" he was cut off when something or rather someone was tugging on his shorts. We both looked down to see little Renesmee there. He had an irritated look on his face and was about to say something when she beat him to it.

"Mister, what are you talking about with my mommy?" she asked in her cutest voice, acting all innocent, but I saw in her eyes that she was saving me from this idiot.

"M-m-mommy?" he stuttered. I laughed and beckoned her towards me.

"Yes, I'm her mother and I'm married," I pointed to my ring on my left hand. He looked utterly speechless and mortified. He mumbled a low "I'm sorry for the trouble" before he left. I picked Renesmee up and hugged tightly. "Thank you for saving your mommy, sweetie. I love you."

"You're welcome, Mommy and I love you too," she said hugging me back. I heard a chorus of 'aawwws' nearby and looked up. Tanya, Alice, Rosalie, and the rest of the girls were watching us. Once I saw the mischevious smile on Alice's face, I knew exactly what happened. "How about you go in and find Daddy? He's been gone for a long time. He went inside to get you a drink for when you will get thirsty."

"Okay, Mommy." As she began to walk off, I made eye contact with Nahuel and he nodded in understanding. He got out of the pool and followed Renesmee. Once I knew she would be safely watched and there wasn't any chance of her being kidnapped, I walked my way over to the girls. Hey. What can I say? I'm a mother and just because my daughter is half vampire doesn't mean I don't worry about her getting kidnapped. I took my seat next to Kate and eyed everyone suspiciously.

"Ladies…." I said watching them before finally letting my eyes rest onto Alice," or rather Alice, would you care to explain what that little event was about?" I raised my eyebrow. She shook her head and pointed at Rosalie, who pointed at Tanya, who pointed at Kate, who pointed at Carmen, who pointed at Zafrina and it went all the way around until the very last person to be pointed at was…….JANE. Jane and I were good friends now. We weren't enemies anymore. Frenemies. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.

"Jane?" I asked.

"Oh come on, Bella, don't give me that look! You were just sitting there alone and we just decided to have some fun," she said, waving her hand in the air like it was no big deal.

"And who knew our little Bella knew how to talk back! Those comebacks were hilarious!" Rosalie praised which was followed by laughing and a chorus of 'yeah's and 'you go girl!' I couldn't help it after a while and laughed along with them. We all had a good girl talk for awhile when Alice poured each of us a glass or what looked to be water from a human's eye but was really an invention of Carlisle's. It's like an energy boost water, but for vampires. It had all the nutrients that blood has and with the same taste, but just clear. We all held up our glasses, volunteering Tanya to do the toast.

"To My Girls....Here's to the shit we talk, the guys we stalk. The way we shop, the laughs we can't stop, the gossip we spill, the looks that would kill, to having each other's backs, to the next morning getting the facts, downing the beers and spilling the tears...we'll stay together through the years."

We clanked glasses, followed by a chorus of "hell yeah" and "you got that right" and "girlfriends for life". We downed our drinks and started to gossip again. This was the life. Talking with my friends and family.

I wonder what Edward's doing right now…………..

-

-

-

-

-

Edward's POV (while he was getting Renesmee's drink)

After I left Bella by the pool, I began walking to the door leading inside to the lobby. As I opened the door I took one last look over my shoulder to catch one last glimpse of my beautiful Bella. Once I was satisfied, I began walking through the lobby area towards the bar. As I passed the front desk, I heard many things that I wished I hadn't.

_Day-um, look at that piece of stud muffin._

_That lifeguard could give me mouth-to-mouth anytime he wanted._

_Look at that hair! It just screams SEX._

_I wouldn't mind running my fingers down his abs. _

_Oh god, his walk is practically saying SEX APPEAL._

_That guy is bringing SEXY BACK!_

_OH MY GOD! YOU DO LOVE ME!_

Those thoughts were definitely disturbing….and flattering….but mainly disturbing. I mean, that fourth one came from an elderly woman in a WHEELCHAIR. I shrugged off the shudder that attempted to show itself when all the women were fantasizing about what they would like to do to me. GROSS. I mean, I'm happily married and have a CHILD for Pete's sake.

When I finally made it to the bar, I saw that the bartender wasn't present at the moment so I sat myself down on one of the stools and stared blankly at the flat screen T.V. in front of me. I wasn't paying much attention to the baseball game that was going on when the bartender finally arrived. She was a woman in her early twenties. She had her jet black hair tied up into a high pony tail and was wearing an employee uniform. Her complexion was tan and when she saw me, her blue eyes roamed over my body. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she blushed when noticed that I had caught her ogling.

_Oh my. Yummy! He is the hottest guy I have ever seen. I knew this job would pay off! Oh god, he just caught me staring. I bet he thinks I'm some dumb bimbo now. Just great._

"W-w-what would you l-l-like, sir?" she stuttered. I was about to tell her what drink I would like to get when I was rudely interrupted by someone sitting down abruptly on the stools on either sides of me.

"Why hey there stud, yes what **would** you like?" this red head from my left said, placing her hands on my upper arm.

"Well of course, I bet they have **anything** that you wanted," said a blonde from my right, also placing her hands arm and squeezing it.

"And if they don't have whatever or **whoever** you wanted, I would be more than happy to help you get **anything**that you want," said a brunette from above me, who folded her arms on top of my head and rested her cheek on her arms.

"If you would please excuse me, ladies, but I would really like to-" I tried to explain politely, but was cut off by a manicured finger pressed to my lips.

"Shh, you don't have to say no more. I know what you want and I would be more than glad to-" the blonde was cut herself off on what she was about to say when she looked down to her ground at something.

_Oh this is just too funny! The almighty Edward cornered by mere human women! I'll just stay here hidden and watch the show. Ahahahhahahah, poor mate.- Nahuel_

Nahuel? What was he doing here at the bar? The blonde seemed to bet irritated and was looking down menacingly at something. I followed her gaze to find none other than my lovely daughter.

"Beat it, kid. I'm busy," said the blonde warningly but with a dangerous edge to it. I felt infuriated. No one talks to my daughter like that and gets away with it, but apparently she beat me to it.

"_**Well, **_all I wanted to ask was what you were talking about with my Daddy," she asked innocently yet sarcastically too. I bet the blonde didn't even know what sarcasm was. All the women there looked flabbergasted, even the bar tender who has been quiet the whole time. I rolled my eyes and quickly used their shock to my advantage to untangle myself from them. Once I was free I gracefully scooped Renesmee up into my arms and kissed her forehead lovingly and in a silent "thank you, for saving me". I then balanced her on my hip and turned back to the women.

"As I was trying to do early, I was just getting a drink for my _**daughter**_ while my _**wife **_took care of her," I stated. I then turned back to look at Renesmee. "What would you like, sweetheart?"

"Uhmm….Just some water, please," she said in her super sweet tone and batted her eyes to add affect. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head before turning back to the bartender. She looked like she was back to her professional self and quickly took out a water bottle from the refridgerater below the counter before handing it to me. I took it and gave it to Renesmee.

"Thank you and have a nice day," I said to the bartender and dropped a few bills onto the counter before turning my back to walk back to the pool with Renesmee still on my hip.

"But sir! The water was only three dollars! You gave me a twenty!" the bartender called after.

"Keep the change!" I said over my shoulder. Once we made it to the lobby, I saw Nahuel join us from wherever he was hiding. He was chuckling as we walked.

"That was hysterical! Watch little Renesmee having to save her father from the evil clutches that are women," he teased.

"Yeah, but I had to save Mommy today too," Renesmee stated. I looked at her questioningly and she just rolled her eyes before placing her hand on my cheek and showing me the event. When it was done, I was annoyed that any guy had the nerve to say those things to her, but amused at what she said back too.

When we reached the pool area, I noticed that my Bella wasn't where I left her. I searched the entire area until I found her mingling with the other women. Renesmee handed me the water bottle after she was done drinking and demanded to be put back down onto the ground because she claimed to want to go into the water.

"Go make sure my daughter doesn't drown, Nahuel," I said to him and he nodded, trailing behind her. I saw her roll her eyes, but didn't comment on my over-protectiveness. I made my way over to the ladies and wrapped my arms around just one very special woman.

"There you are! I was wondering what was taking you so long," Bella said and then kissing me on the cheek. I smiled her favorite smile and just shook my head. I then felt a light pressure being bounced off my head. I snapped my head toward the pool area and saw all the men looking at me.

"Come on Eddie and join the fun!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't call me Eddie," I stated, glaring.

"OOoohh I'm so scared!" he cried in mock horror. I grabbed the ball that was just thrown at me and handed Bella the water bottle.

"I'll see you later, love" I said, kissing her head before jumping into the pool.

"Oh it's on, Emmett!" I said.

"Bring it, little brother!"

"You know, technically I'm older than you," I stated with a smirk.

"Oh we'll just have to see about that."

And so the game began. This was the life. Just playing around with my family and friends.

I am definitely going to enjoy beating Emmett.

**HEY! I hoped you guys liked it because it was definitely fun writing it! Especially Bella's part!**

**Please Review! I LOVE YOU, LOVELIES! **


End file.
